fallout_arsenalfandomcom-20200213-history
Drumheller Electric
Drumheller Electric was a pre-war company that specialized in the manufacture of energy weapons. It had released several novel designs on the market in the years preceding the war after being formed in 2073 by Andre Drumheller, an immigrant from the United Kingdom. It would come under surveillance due to the founders controversial statements about the state of life in America. His professed goal in designing his weapons was to allow the working man to defend himself. This was seen as pro-communist and the company fell under suspicion. It was finally raided on the evening of October 22nd, 2077, and the staff arrested. History Entered the market with its T74 Laser Projector, a piezoelectric based revolver design that used a ruby crystal cartridge. It could hold a dozen shots and was incredibly reliable, and cheap. Dubbed the working man's death ray, the design sold millions. The company invested this money into designing another weapon system suitable for the masses. They developed a shotgun shell which could fire a laser, turning any shotgun into an energy weapon. These shells sold even more than the T74. The company's next outing would be a cheap high capacity semi automatic shotgun. This design, dubbed the Citizen Tactical Scattergun, became incredibly popular when it was featured in the children's cartoon Robby Robokiller. The titular character used it with the laser shells to defeat an army of evil robots. The last product made by the company woul never see public release. It was a more conventional laser design but utilized a rapid pulse technology and used a different wavelength. It had a shorter range but required less power. It was designed to fire a beam in rapid succession to penetrate armour. There were concerns that this was meant to defeat powered armour and was one of the major reasons for the raid. The FBI waited until the prototype was complete and delivered before it swooped in. Weapons T74 Laser Projector - resembling a revolver, the gun utilizes a self contained cartridge made up of a ruby crystal and a modified electric primer. This is loaded into the gun and the crystal is pumped with energy when the primer fires, projecting a laser beam out the barrel. It can hold 12 crystals when fully loaded. It was the cheapest laser pistol on the market when it was released because of its simplicity. Citizen Tactical Scattergun - A semi automatic shotgun with a 10 round capacity. Cheap and reliable it was made up of machined metal parts and wooden furniture. Laser shotgun shell - uses the same sort of piezoelectric technology as the T74 but it is more advanced. It can fire a laser from a shotgun shell without any modification to the gun. Became very popular among the criminal underworld and communist insurgents because it gave them the firepower to take on National Guard and Army troops using laser weapons. Prototype Lase Pulse Array - A laser rifle design that used a different laser wavelength. This gave it more energy at a shorter range but the beam would dissipate more quickly. The laser was designed to pulse, firing a series of less powerful beams. This would reduce inefficiency and make it easier to cut through armour. It was suspected by the FBI that this was specifically designed to defeat powered armour and thus the company was raided on suspicion of being a Chinese front.